User blog:Angel Emfrbl/I
Wondering... Either our friend gave up his quest or got what he wanted from Vo because he has now disappeared. The one I hinted at previously who was looking very curiously at Vocaloid. Either way, I wonder if Yamaha and the studios get many keen business with a lot of questions that die out quickly once their hopes are dashed. I had actually made a previous blog entry that was longer, but alas wikia decided to log me out. I'll set it up this way; *I looked at pkemon black and white, been buying these games since game 1. **Relieved that Zubat and Geodude are FINALLY out of the game and that the new pokemon in it. **Prefer Dragon Quest Monsters; Joker as it happens actually. *Spoke about about RPGs out of Japan were often at one point ruining their plots but insisting on insert surreal element **Remembered that once a whole games experience fell apart because the last battle was just about a big moral message; the previous boss in contrast had this "we have nothing else we can do so lets die trying" motiv about it. ***It was still BETTER then half the games on the market at the time. **Japanese RPGs have become "boring" to most westerners. ***Some of the bigwigs in gaming blame it on the teenage main characters and the anime style **** I blame it on uneeded elements in a game that ruin the gaming experience like I mentioned previously. **** And costumes that look silly on a cartoon character, that are barely practical to the way the fighter fights. A recent game my bro bought had this. A blue haired cat girl in a purple outfit. BRIGHT blue and BRIGHT purple. *****I'm not saying this is any different in western RPGs, but WOW gets away with it because it had so many elements within it that it has to make its armours and swords stand out quickly so having silly apperances helps the millions of players play attention to this. And no, that doesn't make it any better. In most cases, the outfits suit the characters. In Diablo, the only bright outfit was on the wizard, because... His a wizard, you expect that. The rogue was in brownish orange fur (natural colours I note even then) and the warrior was in clothes you'd expect a warrior to dress in. The worst they got was the rogues black and yellow costume when she put on the heaviest armour series. Even diablo 2 kept it reasonable. *****Soul Calibeur, the last one, forget the number, not an RPG but borrows a lot of bad costime design thoughts... *Incidently, there are some devilishly evil horro games in contrast **I'm never gotten past chapter 2 in any Project Zero/Fatal Frame game ***The last time I play it I dumped the control in my brothers hands and told him to play it; he had 2 seconds to learn a game his never even heard of. **Incidently I love those games **Someone in my circle of friends who played horror games regluraly got a lot less further then I did, barely through chapter 1 before he put the controller down and said, "yeah... thats that then..." he just couldn't play it anymore ***If they had fixed the controls problem; wow. *During the height of the recession, one of the games designers remarked that "Japans gaming industry is basically dead"... Don't know what its like now, but you know to varying degrees, perhaps if they just asked themselves where they went wrong. **Clones of final fantasy games, btw aren't a problem, because the last game from the FF series I enjoyed was the tactics one of the DS and for many thats going back further. Then again as a fan of the Shining Force series (*sigh*) I quite like tactics games. ***Not Dynasty Warriors one, that sucked. My bro gave them to his friend, a dynasty warriors fanatic, to play. What got me was one of the battles I was told to do one thing by the game and when I did it, things not explained came up in the selection. Oh... That was then the end of the tutorial and I was dumped into the main game confused. *****You can beat the tutorial with a unexplained move and not do as it asks? That'd be nice if it wasn't the fact they DON'T explain that move I did during the tutorial. Whats the point of the tutorial if you get told to do one thing and something else pops up? It made no sense anyway so never mind. ****My bro's friend returned the game disappointed by it, I warned him. Then again, he leant me Sonic '06 and warned me abaout that. I returned it the next day, after 5 mintues of loading just one tiny moment in the game I couldn't take it. I never even completed the first level, the controls were bad and the loading times had me flinching, the thought of going through the loading times again and possibly dying in the process.. **The Halo series if proof that its not just Japan that can make a series spiral downhill. ***I'm disappointed with the new Bioshock game. "Abandon everything" sort of disappointed me since its the same game only in the clouds not the oceans and it just replaced everything with alternative shells. Okay new elements are in it though so its likely going to be better overall. Guess Rapture was a beaten horse. I'll miss the Big Daddys though. *none of this has anything to do with Vocaloid, its just I currently have too much time now the wave of releases is cooled down and I'm twiddling my thumbs. **To note that previous things... Why hasn't there been a Big Al + Kaai Yuki "Big Daddy + Little Sister" artwork yet? Edit; Oh I'm out most of the day today apparently as well, I've suddenly got the news I'm wanted in town for something, will begin the Prodicer sort when I get back.